The use of and development of communications has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth is fueled by larger networks with more reliable protocols and better communications hardware available to service providers and consumers. Users have similarly grown to expect better communications from home, work, and on the go. For example, users now expect faster connection speeds, increased bandwidth, better reliability, and greater availability from all types of communications networks. In many cases, the growth is driven by people looking to give up traditional communications schemes for the efficiency, effectiveness, and availability of new networks, systems, and devices.
For example, options for communications with a telephone have not significantly improved with changing technology. Most communications are still limited to legacy systems and established methods. Many individuals would warmly embrace technologies and features that enhance communications. As a result, there is a need for enhanced features for Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP), standard telephones, wireless data and voice networks, and other communications devices, mediums, and networks.